Transformers Offspring
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Years in the future the children of the Autobots and Decepticons must save Cybertron from a new threat.
1. The Story Begins

Chapter 1 The Story Begins.

**Warning the ending of this first chapter is sad and was the hardest scene I've ever had to write. And this may be my most controversial story yet.**

One night on Cybertron a mech and his spark mate were sitting in their home. They had a sparkling on the way and Knock Out and Moonracer were excited to be parents.

When suddenly they heard a knock on their door. And Knock Out went to investigate.

Upon opening the door he didn't find anyone there. And was about to go back thinking it'd been some kind of prank when he heard a small cry.

He looked down and found a basket at their door and was surprised to see a small seekerling inside. It was a bright pink femme and she had been left there all alone.

Which shocked Knock Out usually seekers where born in trines. Why was this one by herself ? Did the other two fall out somewhere?

Then he spotted a note that read.

"This is my sparkling Stellar do to birth compilations she's the only one of her trine to survive and I can't care for her so all I ask is you give her the love and care she needs I want her to have a better life then I did." "Starscream."

Then Moonracer came out and Knock Out showed her what he'd found. They both just fell in love with the sparkling and decided to take her in and the one they were expecting would have a big sister.

The sparkling continued to cue as she played with Knock Out's digits. And he smiled down at her.

"Welcome to the family little one you have a little brother on the way and I'm sure you and Breakout will be great friends." Knock Out told Stellar.

It would be heard for two grounders to raise a seeker but Knock Out and Moonracer were up for the challenge.

* * *

(17 years later.)

A seeker femme flew through the skies of Cybertron it had been different since Terrorcons had taken over.

Stellar was glad when what remained of her home came into view. She landed and transformed into her bot mode and smiled as her little brother Breakout greeted her.

"I got some energon." She smiled handing Breakout a cube.

"Thanks Siss." He told her as the two cybertronian teens hugged.

"Hey I promised Sire I would take care of you so that's what I'm doing." Stellar told him she loved her little brother and right now they were all each other had.

"I would have been sooner but I had to take two different routes to avoid being followed by Terrorcons." She explained. "Cybertron is getting worse."

"Yeah I'm just glad your always careful." Breakout told his Sister.

"Well with you as my brother I kind of have to be." She joked knowing Breakout liked to goof around a lot and could be a bit of a reckless show off at times having taken after his Dad. In fact the only real difference between the two was that Breakout sported a silver paint job with red and black unlike the red and white one his Sire had.

The two of them drank their energon and went to get some recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile two other younglings were racing through the ruins that had once been the city of Iacon they quickly transformed and ran into the old Autobot base they had been living in.

To find their Sire waiting for them who greeted them with a smile.

"Hornet and Yellow Jacket glad to see your both safe." Bumblebee told his children.

"And we got energon." His daughter Yellow Jacket chimed. She was the younger of the two and had inherited her Sire's looks where as her big brother Hornt had taken more of his personality.

"Good job you two." Bumblebee said to them with a smile.

"Now let's refuel and get some recharge." Hornet suggested.

Things had gotten desperate on Cybertron the Terrorcons had appeared out of nowhere and taken over the planet Bumblebee had managed to escape with the children and had had to raise all the children of the Autobots including his own. Because out of the original Autobots he had been the only survier.

But had managed to do a great job with all of them and had given them all an equal amount of love and care. They had been staying in an old Autobot base where the Terrorcons couldn't find them and had been going out to get energon in shifts and two at a time to cover each other.

Bumblebee knew all of the sparklings were old enough to take care of themselves now but he still worried everytime they went out. It was just the fraternal instinct.

They all refueled and went to get some recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile on a different part of Cybertron Stellar was having a nightmare about something bad that happened when she and Breakout were still sparklings.

(Nightmare/ Flashback.)

Stellar and Breakout were playing when Knock Out suddenly rushed into the house and told his children to hide.

"What's wrong?" Stellar had asked noticing that her Sire looked frantic and she could tell he'd been crying coolant tears at one point but was trying to be brave for them now. "Where's Carrier?"

"She's gone." He answered and she could hear the sparkbreak in his voice. "Now take Breakout and hide." he told her.

"What's going on?" She asked again.

"There's no time to explain just go hide with your brother and stay put till it's safe." Knock Out told her gently but firmly and she obeyed.

She took Breakout and the two of them ran and hid in a closet and she saw Knock Out activate his saw before closing the door.

Then she tried to claim down Breakout who was starting to cry as they could hear shouts, grunts and the sounds of metal against metal and she knew a fight was taking place.

And then to her horror saw a bot approaching the closet through a crack that was in the door and it wasn't their Sire.

Stellar hid Breakout behind somethings that were in the closet and told him to stay still and not make a peep no matter what.

Then once she saw that her little brother was safely hidden she shot out of the closet like a bullet hoping to lead the bot away from him.

It worked the bot who had been about to open the closet a femme with spider legs ran after her.

"Oh it's ok little one I just want to play with you." The spider femme said in a mocking voice that still haunted Stellar to this day.

The poor seeker femme continued to run hoping to lose the creepy spider bot she didn't know who she was but there was something about her that Stellar didn't trust or like.

Stellar was just hoping to lead her away from her little brother without being caught herself. But was suddenly snagged by a web. And was trying desperately to get free.

"You know it's interesting that two grounders would end up with a seeker sparkling so I'm guessing your adopted." Arachnid told the young seeker in a dark tone that gave her the creeps.

Stellar already knew she had been adopted so this didn't affect her. Knock Out and Moonracer hadn't kept that secret from her and had even offered to tell her who her real Sire was. But she hadn't cared loving the family she had and being happy with them.

When Knock Out had asked her if she wanted to know who her Sire was she had responded by saying. "No he's right here." And hugged him bringing a smile to his faceplates. Because as far as Stellar was concerned he was her real Dad because he had raised her.

But right now she couldn't visit memory lane she had to get free and get away from this creepy femme.

"I thought all the seekers had been wiped out." Arachnid said burning a mark on her cheek with the acid from her fingers making the young seeker whimper in pain and fear.

"Don't worry little one I won't suck your energon Shockwave cured me of being a Terrorcon." Arachnid continued mocking the frightened sparkling. "I just want to play a game with you and see how many times I can make you scream."

"Not on your life!" An angry voice yelled before Arachnid was suddenly punched away from Stellar by an extremely angry Knock Out. "Don't ever touch my sparkling!" He hissed.

Then he and Arachnid started fighting while Stellar was slowly using her talens to free herself. And could only watch as her Sire and Arachnid fought.

She had never felt so powerless in her life she could see that Knock Out was already wounded and bleeding energon in several places and he had burn marks from where Arachnid had gotten him with her acid. And Stellar could see webbing on his normally sparkly finish.

Knock Out was putting up a good fight but it was easy to tell who was in control and that Arachnid had the upper hand and the only reason Knock Out was still fighting was the determination to protect his sparklings after Arachnid had already killed his mate moments before and his best friend during the war. And he wasn't about to let her take the sparks of his kids as well.

Stellar had now almost gotten free while the two of them were fighting but then saw something that made her spark break that she had still never gotten over. The sight of Arachnid stabbing one of her leg claws into Knock Out's spark chamber.

At that moment Stellar felt rage and grief flood her own spark and she suddenly and without thinking broke free from the webs and transformed her servos into missiles then shot Arachnid through the spark chamber killing her. It was the first and only time she had ever killed.

Then she rushed to Knock Out's side he was still alive but his optics looked dazed and there was energon coming from the side of his mouth and she could see the wound on his spark chamber.

"Are you ok?" He asked her in a weak voice.

"Yes and Breakout is fine too he's still hiding in the closet." Stellar assured him.

"Good." He said as a faint smile cross his faceplates.

"Now we need to get you to the hospital." Stellar said to him. "Where's your medkit I can use it to patch you up." She added. Knock Out had been teaching her some of his medical skills.

"No sweetspark I'm afraid it's too late for that." He told her and she could make out tears in his optics. "You need to be brave now and take care of your little brother he needs you."

"No he needs you." She sobbed hugging him around the neckcables. "I need you please don't leave me." She continued to cry.

"Me and your Carrier will both always be with you in here." Knock Out told her gently putting his servo on her spark chamber.

"I'm so proud of you and the femme your becoming now I need you to take care of your brother can you promise me that?" He added.

"Yes I promise." She told him not being able to hold back her tears.

"I love you." He told her before the light disappeared from his optics and the color faded from his body as he went offline.

"I love you too." She sobbed into his now lifeless frame."

(Nightmare/ Flashback ends.)

Stellar woke up with a jolt she always hated it when she had that nightmare that forced her to relieve the saddest memory of her life. The day she and Breakout became orphans.

She ran to check on her brother like she always did after having that dream. And was relieved to find him safe and recharging.

She had promised she would take care of him and that was a promise she was going to keep.

**To Be Continued.**

**Yes I actually killed Knock Out in this story. But it's so important to some later plot points that it couldn't be avoided. But don't worry KO is still gonna show up in some flashbacks.**


	2. Flying Lessons

Chapter 2 Flying Lessons.

The next day Stellar and Breakout were looking through some things in their house.

"Hey Stellar look what I found." Breakout told his sister holding up his Dad's energon prob.

"That was our Sire's weapon he'd probably want you to have it." Stellar said to her brother.

"Cool." Breakout chimed as he twirled it only to have it zap him and he fell to the floor stunned.

"Breakout are you ok?" Asked Stellar.

"Yeah guess I should be more careful with this thing?" He smiled.

"Yeah you might want to practice with it before you rely on it as a weapon." She suggested.

"Agreed." He said. Then they both laughed.

Breakout went to practice with the weapon outside so he wouldn't break anything.

Stellar watched him from the window and smiled when it flew out of his servos at one point and he had to run after it. Then gave a little smile as if to say. "My bad."

Stellar had to smile at her brother's funny antics. It actually reminded her of herself when she was learning to fly.

* * *

( Flashback.)

Stellar was walking with Knock Out in Iacon. Holding on to her Sire's servo. Breakout and Moonracer had stayed home.

They walked to where a thing that looked like a ground bridge only a bit different was and Stellar looked at it trying to figure out what it was.

"It a space bridge." Knock Out answered her silent question. "We can use them to travel to other planets." He explained.

"Are we going through it?" She asked.

"Yes." Knock Out answered her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Knock Out told her.

Stellar held Knock Out's servo as they went through the space bridge. Her optics wide with amazement.

When they came out on the other side she look around thinking the planet they were on was beautiful. And she was surprised to see several bots with jet modes flying around.

"Wow where are we are those seekers?" Stellar asked having never seen another of her kind before.

"We're on Caminus and those are Camiens." Knock Out explained.

Stellar was a bit disappointed to learn they weren't seeker like her but she thought the planet was beautiful and was glad to see other bots who were capable of flight.

Then one of them flew over to them and transformed.

"Stellar this is Windblade she's gonna teach you how to fly." Knock Out explained.

"Hi I'm Stellar." She introduced herself to Windblade.

"Hi Stellar nice to meet you." Windblade said to her. Before they started her flying lessons after Knock Out told her good luck and stood there to watch.

Stellar was glad she was finally going to learn to fly in her jet mode.

She crashed several times trying to learn to fly once even ending up in a foutine. But Windblade was a patient teacher and Stellar was a good and determined student.

And not only did she lean to fly but she turned out to be faster then the Camiens. She went home that night with a smile on her faceplates even though she had practiced so heard that Knock Out had to carry her home because she was so tired.

"You did a great job today." Knock Out told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad I love you." Stellar said with a yown.

"I love you too." Said Knock Out who kissed her on top of the helm before she fell into recharge in his servos.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

Stellar wiped a coolant tear from her optic missing her Sire. But smiled seeing her brother having now gotten the hang of his energon prob.

She was glad he was learning to use it so he could defend himself if she wasn't there. Breakout even though he could transform Breakout hadn't learn to used his built in weapons yet.

She watch him do a move he came up with using the energon prob.

"Nailed it!" He cried happily but then took a misstep and feel into some empty energon cubes. "Oh scrap my finish."

Stellar had to laugh. Then she went and helped her brother fix his paint job.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee was in the hallway in the Autobot base checking on everyone when he suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed.

"Bumblebee." He suddenly heard his name being called when he opened his optics but didn't know where he was.

"Optimus?" He said seeing the mech who had called to him.

"Bumblebee you must find the Matrix Unicron is the reason the Terrorcons have taken over Cybertron and he is going to return." Optimus told him.

"What Unicron?" Bumblebee asked. "But didn't we seal him away? And where do I find the Matrix?"

"I do not know but you must find the Matrix and the new prime to save Cybertron." Optimus said to him.

"But where do I find this new prime?" Bumblebee asked but Optimus vanished and he woke up back in the hallway with several of the Autobot's children including both his own asking if he was ok.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He assured them. "But we have a mission."

Then he explained what happened and what Optimus told him from the realm of the primes.

Then an energon signal showed up on the scanners. And Bumblebee, Hornet and Yellow Jacket went to investigate it.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Joining The Autobots

Chapter 3 Joining The Autobots.

Stellar and Breakout had gone out to look for energon after having run out. Breakout had come this time now that he had a good handle on his Dad's energon prob he wanted to help his sister look for energon.

Stellar told him he could come if he would promise to be careful which he had. The two of them made their way into a cave they found that they thought might have energon inside.

Upon getting inside they discovered it had once been a hospital. So they started to scavenge for supplies since it had been long abandoned.

"Hey Stellar look what I found." Breakout chimed from across the room and held up a first aid kit.

"Wow that might come in handy great find." She told him getting him to smirk.

They continued looking around when suddenly Stellar scream after opening a closet only to have the dead body of a mech fall out.

Both Stellar and Breakout were mortified by the condition the body was in they could tell the mech in question had once been a seeker but his wings had been ripped off and he had been locked in that closet until he died from lack of energon.

They could see that most of the wounds had been self inflicted because the mech had lost his mind from having his wings taken and being trapped in a confined space. The two worst things that could happen to a seeker. Who were all naturally claustrophobic.

Stellar knew oh to well how unpleasant it felt to be a flyer trapped in a tight space.

* * *

(Flashback.)

Stellar was currently trapped inside her locker at school and she was going crazy trying to get out clawing at and slamming herself against the door trying desperately to make it open.

Then she tried one more time to get it to open as she slammed into it using her full wait only for the door to suddenly open and she end up falling forward into the servos of Knock Out who had come to pick her up since it was the end of the school day.

"Are you ok?" He asked seeing that she had coolant tears and was covered in dents from her attempts to get out.

"Some of the other students locked me in their as we were leaving after the bell rung they said all seekers were cons and had no place among them." She sadly explained.

"That's not true there were Autobots seekers that called themselves Arialbots and Jetfire was a seeker and I used to be a con those kids didn't know what they were talking about you do belong with us Stellar." Knock Out told his daughter as he hugged her.

"And that not how Autobots behave they welcomed anyone on their team as long as they were willing to do the right thing I mean they welcomed me. And you'd definitely make a great Autobot." Knock Out continued.

"Really?" Asked Stellar.

"Yes." Knock Out answered her. "And I already reported those bullies to the Principal."

Knock Out had asked one of the teachers why Stellar hadn't come out with the others and he told him that he had seen some kids toss her in the locker.

Then Knock Out had been furious that the teacher hadn't intervened and got him to tell him what students had done it.

Then reported both them and that teacher to the Principal and the teacher was fired while the students were suspended. But he didn't tell Stellar that part not wanting her to be hurt by the fact that one of the teachers didn't help her knowing it had only been because of who her biological Sire was.

He took her out for energon before the two of them returned home where he played a game of Cube with her and Breakout and Moonracer who was just as upset as Knock Out later when he told her what happened. Both Knock Out and Moonracer loved their kids.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

Stellar looked at the body this was the first time that she could remember that she'd seen another seeker she had always wanted to see another of her kind but she hadn't wanted it to be like this she felt bad for the mech and the way he had gone out.

"I found an old security camera." Breakout said before they both watched the footage to find out exactly what happened here.

Upon watching the video feed they learned the Mech's name had been Pharma and he had worked with the DJD how had turned on him when he'd failed them.

Stellar and Breakout had both heard stories about the DJD and knew how bad they had been and knew from what they saw Pharma hadn't been any better and had gotten what was coming to him. Though they still couldn't help feeling bad no one deserved the fate Pharma had gotten.

They both had to turn away when his wings were ripped off because it was just too hard to watch.

Then they saw a mech come in and kill all of the DJD. He was big and strong looking and they could tell he was a warrior who had been in many battles. He left after he finished off the DJD not bother to let Pharma out even hearing his pleas the mech just left him to die there.

Which Stellar thought was a little harsh. But suddenly they heard something coming and saw it was Terrorcons.

Stellar and Breakout worked together to fight them off but they just kept coming. The two continued to fight and cover each other's back but were being overwhelmed by them. Luckily neither of them were bitten but they didn't know how much longer they could keep this up.

When suddenly a yellow mech, a red mech and a yellow femme showed up and helped them fend off the Terrorcons.

"Are you both ok?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah thanks for the save." Stellar thanked them.

Then Bumblebee, Hornet and Yellow Jacket introduce themselves and Stellar and Breakout did the same. And Bumblebee let them both join the Autobots and apologized for not having found them sooner.

And was saddened to her about Knock Out's and Moonracer's deaths because after the red medic had switched sides they had been friends. And Moonracer had been his friend too.

Then Bumblebee lead the way as they all returned to base after both Stellar and Breakout accepted the invite to join the Autobots.

**To Be Continued.**

**I'll try to update this story again soon. Hope you guys like it so far.**


	4. New Friends

Chapter 4 New Friends.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base a mech name Throttle was doing combat training while his friend Powerhouse a very large but kind mech was about to have a cube of energon that he accidentally spilled on a datapad.

"Powerhouse I needed that!" Yelled a yellow and green femme.

"Sorry Remedy." The red and black mech apologize and ducked just in time to miss being hit by a wrench she tossed at him.

Unfortunately a pale blue femme named Haze wasn't so lucky and ended being hit in the helm by it.

"Oh no you didn't!" She hissed. Then ran over and tackled Remedy as the two femmes got into a fight.

Then Powerhouse grabbed both femmes to try to hold them apart wanting to break it up. Only Haze used a phaseshifter to get out of his grip which surprised him making him fall backwards making Throttle who was coming to help break up the fight have to jump out of the way.

Throttle pulled himself off the floor only to feel something was missing from his midsection.

"Hey guys have you seen my grenade?" He asked then right on que they saw it roll into the medbay and he noticed the pin was by his peds.

"Scrap." He said as his optics widened. "Hit the deck!"

Then they all jumped to the floor right before the medbay exploded.

"We needed that!" They all yelled at once. Then all started arguing over who's fault it was.

Then Bumblebee walk in with Yellow Jacket and Hornet along with Stellar and Breakout. And they all stopped arguing upon seeing them and apologized for what happened to the medbay.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt." Bumblebee told them. "But you guys do have to clean up the mess and please try not to fight again."

And they all agreed to clean up the mess and try to get along.

Bumblebee inwardly had to fight back a chuckle because they all reminded him so much of their parents. Then he introduced them all to Stellar and Breakout.

"This is the team Powerhouse the son of Bulkhead, Remedy the daughter of Ratchet, Haze the daughter of Smokescreen and Throttle the son of Arcee and Wheeljack. And you already know Hornet and Yellow Jacket." Bumblebee told Stellar and Breakout.

Then everyone welcomed them to the team. And they explained to Stellar and Breakout about the mission to look for the Matrix of Leadership and the new Prime.

"Since we're both Autobots now we'll help anyway we can." Stellar told them.

* * *

Later that night Stellar was having trouble recharging because she was having nightmares again.

So she got up to get some energon and bumped into Throttle.

"Oh sorry." She apologized.

"It's OK." Throttle told her. "Trouble recharging."

"Yes but it's nothing new for me." Stellar replied. Then she explained about her nightmares. And he started talking with and listening to her about them.

And telling her about some nightmares of his own and explaining that he understood what she was going through.

They neither one knew Bumblebee who had also gotten up was listening to them. The yellow Autobots smiled seeing how well they were getting along.

Throttle had inherited his Carrier's agility, and fighting style and his alt mode was also a motorcycle. But he had also taken after his Sire having his love for explosives and piloting skills and his color scheme was the same as Wheeljack's and he had gotten a mix of their personalities.

Then Bumblebee went inside where he found Remedy working on something in the medbay pulling an all nighter while everyone else was recharging. Bumblebee had to smile at how much like Ratchet she was Remedy had turned out to be basically a femme version of her Sire. Ratchet had actually named her after the medic who trained him.

She had chosen a medevac helicopter as her alt mode because she wanted a medical based vehicle mode having decided to follow in her Sire's footsteps as a medic. And she wanted something that could fly because when the Terrorcons had attacked everyone Ratchet had fallen to his death trying to get her to safety and she wished she had had flight so maybe she could have saved him.

Bumblebee had assured her that there was nothing she could have done because she was the equivalent of a human eight year old at the time and even if she'd had her flight back then she couldn't have lifted him.

All the Autobots on the team had painful memories of losing their parents but Remedy and Throttle were the two who struggled with it the most because they had been the only two to actually witness their parents die.

* * *

After he had finished talking to Stellar and she had gone back to her room to recharge Throttle thought about something that had happened to him long ago a memory he hated.

(Flashback.)

The Terrorcon had just seemingly come out of nowhere and started attacking Cybertron. Wheeljack had told Arcee to take Throttle and get him to safety and that was the last time he had seen his Sire and later learned he had gone out holding the Terrorcons off to protect his mate and sparkling.

Arcee has carried Throttle few quite awhile before the Terrorcons caught up to them.

"Go get to safety!" Arcee told her son know she would have to fight the Terrorcons to keep them from him.

But the poor sparkling was frozen with fear. As his carrier fought the Terrorcons. Throttle only had the mind of a five year old at that point in his life. Arcee keep screaming to him to run.

And then she somehow managed to take out everyone of the Terrorcons that had been chasing them. But unfortunately one of the had gotten a good hit in on her spark camber and Arcee gave her son one last soft smile before her optics stopped glowing and she went offline.

Throttle didn't understand at the time and thought she was just recharging then Bumblebee found him and had the uneasy job of telling him that wasn't the case.

Even though Bumblebee had told him it wasn't his fault Throttle fully blamed himself for his Carrier's death. Thinking if he would have only listened and ran when she told him to she wouldn't have died protecting him.

"I'm sorry Mom I should have ran." He thought. "I why didn't I run?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. And sorry it was kind of sad. And that this took so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	5. Captured

Chapter 5 Captured.

The next day everyone went out to try to figure out how to find the Matrix and new prime as well as get more energon to take back to base.

Stellar, Breakout and Throttle were exploring one area while Powerhouse, Remedy and Haze were looking in another and Bumblebee had gone with Hornet and Yellow Jacket.

The team had decided to go in groups of three so they could protect each other in case of danger.

"This is so cool." Said Breakout. "We're actually Autobots on a mission."

"Yeah it's pretty awesome." Stellar agreed. "But we wanna stay focused in case any Terrorcons show up."

"We should be fine as long as we stick together and don't take any unnecessary risks." Throttle told them.

Then they all looked around for anything that might be useful.

When Breakout found a cube of energon that seemed odd.

"Hey why does this have a wire on it?" He asked holding it up. But then realized too late what a dumb move that had been when his body was suddenly filled with electricity.

Stellar saw what was going on and rushed over tossing her little brother out of a cage that was starting to close around him but getting trapped inside it in his place.

Throttle ran over to help and saw that Breakout was stunned and unconscious but was alright aside from that. So he rush over to the cage Stellar was trapped in and realized to both their horror it was attached to a ship of some kind that was about to take off.

So he started trying desperately to free her. Not wanting her to be taken wherever the ship was going knowing whatever would be in store for her probably wasn't going to be good.

"Stellar!" He shouted. "Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"No when this ship takes off it's gonna leave turbulence that could harm both of you. Get Breakout to safety and tell the others what's happened I'll try to escape and find my way back I promised Sire that I would protect Breakout so I want you to do that for me till I can rejoin you!" She yelled through the bars.

"OK I promise and we'll try to find and recuse you as soon as we can." He promised her before grabbing Breakout who he half dragged half carried to safety and not a moment to soon as the ship took off.

And Stellar was knocked unconscious after the ship's take off slammed her into part of the cage.

* * *

Throttle wasted no time getting Breakout back to base where Remedy looked him over and fortunately he was fine when he woke up. But was worried about his sister.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't picked up that cube Stellar would be safe right now." Breakout said sadly.

"Don't worry we've all made mistakes like that it's not your fault." Bumblebee reassured the young mech. "And we'll get her back."

Then they all agreed to try to figure out where the ship went. Right now saving Stellar was there top priority once she was out of danger they'd go back to trying to find the Matrix and new prime.

* * *

Meanwhile Stellar was jolted awake when she was tossed onto the floor of what appeared to be a brig of some kind.

She rushed to a metal door that had just been shut behind her. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

She knew she was a prison but she didn't know who had her or why. She was locked in a brig of some kind but not restrained which she was grateful for.

"Well hello there little one." Said a voice from the other side of the brig. "Seeing a seeker is quite a surprise I was unaware any remained."

"My name is Stellar and I think I may be the last one or at lest I haven't met any others of my kind." Stellar explained. "So who captured us?"

"The Quintessionts own this ship they once enslave our kind but we drove them off and now they wish to study us." The other bot who had been sitting in the shadows who Stellar could tell was a mech explained.

"They leave us unrestrained because they want to observe us using cameras but don't worry they don't have audio." The mech added.

"So is there a way to escape?" Asked Stellar.

"I don't know haven't tried." Came the reply.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because this is what I deserve your too young to know but I have many past sins to atone for that's the reason I surrendered myself to the Quintessionts all the spilled energon on my hands and sparks snuffed out because of my actions." The mech answered.

"I only wanted to achieve peace and bring down an unjust cast system but I let myself become corrupted but now I know peace cannot be achieved through tyranny and never want to inflict pain again."

"You've probably been told about me I was once a gladiator than because a warlord but before that I was first brought online as a minor with the designation D-16." The mech finished.

Then stepped out of the shadows and Stellar knew she had seen him before on the footage she and Breakout had watched on the abandoned hospital's security camera they found.

And she had remembered learn about D-16 and who he became. And she felt a chill go through her frame upon realizing the bot before her was none other then Megatron.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. It was a nightmare to come up with. I'll be updating my Pokemon story World War Rocket next then this one again because I'm working on them in turns. I'll try to get both updated soon. So in the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	6. Escape

Chapter 6 Escape.

"If you've really changed then why did you kill the DJD and leave Pharma to die?" Asked Stellar.

"Because they killed Soundwave." Megatron replied. "They attacked us and killed Soundwave while Pharma used a circuit booster to paralyze me long enough to force me to watch them kill him they left me alive because they wanted me to suffer for disbanding the Decepticons."

"Oh." Stellar said. Feeling bad for him being able to hear the grief in his voice. She understood how it felt to watch a loved one die. After she had watched Knock Out die.

She explained everything to Megatron. Who was surprised to learn she was Starscream's daughter and that Knock Out had adopted and raised her.

And when she told him about the mission to find the Matrix and new prime he agreed to help her escape and help them stop Unicron.

* * *

Later that night they pretended to fight and when some Sharkicons came to break it up they jumped them and got out of the cell.

Then took off down the hallway. Megatron took down the Sharkicons so fast Stellar knew he had indeed allowed himself to be captured or there would have been no way they would have caught him.

Then they came to a room that was full of Sharkicons and Quintessionts so started working together to fight them.

It was Stellar's first real fight and she was actually doing very well. Megatron even stood back and watched her at one point.

And he was taken aback by how perfectly her fighting style mirrored Starscream's. It was just like watching his second in command fight.

She managed to take down several Sharkicons on her own and even used her legs to bounce off a couple of Quintessionts before Megatron rejoined the fight. And they took them down together.

Then suddenly a minicon flew at them and Megatron introduced Stellar to Lazerbeak who had survived when Soundwave was killed but Megatron had told to go but Lazerbeak had turned out to be as loyal to Megatron as Soundwave had been.

Also because Lazerbeak was still morning Soundwave. And he decided to go with them too wanting to stay with Megatron.

Then they continue looking for a way off the ship. And since Stellar reminded him of her sire so much Megatron thought about the last time he saw Starscream.

(Flashback.)

Megatron had run into Starscream moments before the Terrorcons had taken over Cybertron.

The two had fought them together until Megatron had gotten overwhelmed and Starscream had looked him in the optics and gave a sad look before flying off.

"Come back and help fight you cowered!" Megatron had practically roared at the fleeing seeker.

But Starscream just flew off in his jet mode and didn't even look back.

Megatron had managed to fight his way out but never saw Starscream again.

(Flashback ends.)

Thinking back Megatron understood why Starscream had left him to die after everything he had done to the seeker he didn't blame him for abandoning him after all the pain and abuse he had caused him.

But he didn't understand why Starscream had abandoned his daughter seekers were always protective of their young it didn't make since that he'd leave her.

But then Megatron realized it had been his fault he had made Starscream a Decepticon and destroyed his self-esteem he probably thought he wasn't fit to raise her and give her up thinking he was protecting her from himself and turning out like he did.

Megatron felt bad thinking about this not only had he tortured Starscream throughout the war but he had hurt his daughter without even trying or knowing it.

Then Megatron apologized to Stellar about his treatment of her sire. And she forgave him saying he had a happy childhood with Knock Out and Moonracer and Breakout.

But Megatron still felt bad thinking he was the reason Stellar hadn't met her biological sire.

They made it off the ship only to run into some Terrorcons and these were predacons and most disturbing they were being lead by Unicron.

Megatron started fighting them right away but and Stellar started helping only for Unicron to hit her with a blast of energy and she ended up falling through a hole in the ground.

And Megatron lost sight of where she went he defeated the Terrorcons but Unicron left. And he knew the chaos bringer would be back but right now he had to find Stellar and make sure she was OK in the confusion he had lost sight of Lazerbeak too.

Then he heard someone coming and saw Bumblebee and the other Autobots and told them what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Stellar was laying badly hurt at the bottom of the hole she had fallen in. Lazerbeak who had followed her down there kept flying around her trying to wake her up.

But he could tell she was badly hurt. And the minicon didn't know if he should stay with her or go for help.

He didn't want anyone else to die he had already lost Soundwave his closest friend. He had to do something but what?

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. And sorry if it felt rushed. This was a nightmare to come up with. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	7. Purgatory

Chapter 7 Purgatory.

Megatron told the others what happened and they all split up to find Stellar.

When suddenly some more Terrorcons showed up. And attacked them. And they all had to fight.

"Where's Breakout?" Asked Throttle sounding panicked he promised Stellar he would protect him and he was determined to keep that promise.

Then they spotted Breakout who was running from some Terrorcons and dropped his energon prob. They wanted to help him but knew they wouldn't reach him in time.

Then Breakout tripped and one of the Terrorcons pounced at him and he threw his servos up in defense but much to everyone's surprise and relief his arm transformed into a saw and he sliced the Terrorcon in half.

Then he opened his optics and saw that his servo had changed into a saw and that his other one turned into a drill.

"Cool!" He chimed upon seeing he had finally activated his built in weapons.

Bumblebee and Megatron both couldn't help but smile seeing that Breakout had the same weapons his sire did.

Then they rash over to make sure he was OK and were relieved that he wasn't just OK but thrilled that he finally had his built in weapons and they were like his sire's.

Then Bumblebee handed him his energon prob back that he picked up on the way over.

"Knock Out would be proud of you." Megatron told Breakout which put a smile on the young mech's faceplates.

Then they went back to looking for Stellar and Breakout couldn't wait to show her that he activated his built in weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile Stellar woke up and saw that she was in a place that she didn't recognize.

"Stellar?" Said a voice that she recognized.

"Sire?" She said as she ran over and hugged Knock Out. "Are we in the Allspark?"

"No this is the crossroads kind of a purgatory if you will." He explained. "I'm here to let you know it's not your time yet and not to give up."

"I won't." She promised. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetspark." Knock Out told her. "And so does your carrier and tell Breakout that we love him too."

"I will and we miss you guys." Stellar said to him as a coolant tear rolled down her faceplate.

"Me and your carrier are always with you in your spark." Knock Out told her then said goodbye having to return to the Allspark.

Stellar smiled glad to have seen her sire again. Then the next thing she knew she was waking up at the bottom of the hole she had fallen through.

She pulled herself up and saw Lazerbeak who was glad she was awake having been worried about her.

Then she tried to stand only to fall back down. She continued trying to stand with Lazerbeak's help.

She had just told Knock Out she wouldn't give up so was determined to follow through on that promise.

Then she saw something on the other side of the hole she was in. But fell to the floor not being able to stand anymore.

Then she remembered she had the first aid kit Breakout found in her subspace. So she got it out and Lazerbeak started helping her repair herself.

"Thanks Lazerbeak your one handy minicon to have around." She thanked him.

Then stood up having been repaired for the most part. Just then some Terrorcons showed up and she and Lazerbeak fought them.

Then when more showed up she told Lazerbeak to go get help and the minicon reluctantly obeyed know she was out number and would need all the help she could get.

So he went to bring back help. While she continued to fight the Terrorcons. She was doing well but was out numbered.

And was getting tired but then she saw what was on the other side of the hole she was in and knew she couldn't let the Terrorcons or Unicron get it.

So she continued to fight them and ended up blasting part of the ceiling down to make a wall between her and the Terrorcons to protect what she knew was the Matrix of Leadership.

But now she was starting to freak out because her seeker claustrophobia was now kicking in. But she was determined to defend the Matrix.

And she grabbed it to try to hide it from the Terrorcons knowing she couldn't let them or Unicron get it.

When suddenly it started to glow and she blacked out then opened her optics and was in another place she didn't know.

Then she saw a mech standing there.

"My name is Optimus Prime." He told her.

"Optimus Prime?" She said in shock and awe remembering have heard about him. "Where are we?"

"This is the Realm of the Primes." He told her. "You were transported here once you touched the Matrix of Leadership."

Then another mech showed up and Stellar couldn't believe her optics. She never thought she meet her biological sire especially in the Realm of the Primes of all places but here standing before her was none other then Starscream.

"Sire?" Stellar said in disbelief.

"Hollow my daughter." Starscream said to her with a soft smile on his faceplates.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. I know I said I'd update in turns but I have some writers block on my current chapter of Pokemon World War Rocket so it may be delayed but I will update it as soon as I figure out what I'm gonna do on the part I'm working on. I'll try to update all my stories soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8 Sacrifice.

"Why did you abandon me?" Asked Stellar. "I had a happy life with Knock Out, Moonracer and Breakout but why didn't you want me?"

"I did want you giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Starscream told her. "But I didn't have a choice you wouldn't have had any kind of life with me."

"I received a message from the Primes that Unicron was going to return and Starscream chose to make a sacrifice." Optimus explained.

"Optimus tried to talk me out of it but we knew it was the only way." Starscream added.

(Flashback.)

It was when the Terrorcons had showed up on Cybertron Starscream had left Stellar on Knock Out and Moonracer's doorstep some years before. Knowing she would be safe and happy with them.

Starscream had encountered Megatron who he was fighting the Terrorcons with but they just kept coming and they were being overwhelmed.

Just then Starscream's com-link went off. It was Optimus Prime.

"Starscream we must do it now." Optimus's voice come over the com-link. "I with that there was another way."

"Me too but Cybertron and the rest of the universe may be riding on this Unicron must be stopped I want Stellar to have a safe world to live in." Starscream replied he was currently to far from Megatron for the old gladiator to hear him.

Then Starscream flew off to meet Optimus knowing there wasn't a moment to lose. He looked back to where Megatron was still fighting the Terrorcons he didn't really want to leave him like that but he didn't have time to do anything for him or explain the situation and had to get to where Optimus was as soon as possible.

So took off trying not to look back even when he heard Megatron call him a coward and yell at him to help fight.

"I would if I could." He thought sadly not liking the thought of his former master being overwhelmed by Terrorcons.

* * *

A while later Starscream made it to where Optimus was.

Some years prior Optimus had told Starscream who had switched sides that the Primes had warned him about Unicron returning and said that they had no way to stop him not without the Matrix.

Then Starscream had learned that his abnormal spark could be used to reboot the Matrix of Leadership but he would have to remain inside it.

Which was why he had given up Stellar knowing he would have to leave her anyway in order to do this. And when she was born compilations had taken the life of Slipstream her biological carrier as well as her siblings.

So he left her with Knock Out and Moonracer knowing she would need someone to take care of her.

"Starscream are you sure you wish to do this?" Asked Optimus one last time.

"Yes I want my daughter to have the best possible future she can and that can't happen with Unicron as a threat." Starscream told him. "Just be sure to tell her I love her if you meet her and that I didn't really want to abandon her."

Then Starscream used his spark to reboot the Matrix and it work. "Till all are one." Starscream said right before his optics stopped glowing as he went offline.

Then Optimus buried him then took the Matrix and hid it know a new Prime would have to use it because it was also time for him to join with the go to the realm of the Primes.

He hid the Matrix in the cave where Stellar had found it then went deeper into the cave where he closed his optics and became one with the Allspark himself and went to the realm of the Primes.

(Flashback ends.)

"The reason Starscream is here in the realm of the Primes is because by using his spark to reboot the Matrix he has become a part of it." Optimus explained.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Starscream told Stellar. "I really didn't want to leave you."

"It's OK you had a good reason and I had a happy childhood and I have a pretty good life and I was lucky enough to have two sires and carriers." Stellar said then hugged him.

"Now all I have to do is find the new Prime and give him the Matrix and we can stop Unicron." She added.

"You already have." Optimus told her.

"I have?" Stellar asked confused.

"The Matrix only reveals it's power to one who is worthy of becoming a Prime." Optimus told her.

"Since it glowed when you touch it and your here in the realm of the Primes it means your worthy of wielding it's power." Starscream told her. "I never dreamed my daughter would end up being the next Prime I'm so proud of you."

"I'll do my best and won't let you down." She promised them.

"You've got the touch Stellar." Starscream told his daughter with a smile then hugged her again.

"I guess I should get back and find my friends then stop Unicron." She said. "But it's not fair because I just finally met you and I have to say goodbye already."

"I'll always be with you in your spark." Starscream told her.

"Right." She smiled and hugged him again. "Now I need to go save Cybertron."

"Once you wake up on Cybertron put the Matrix of Leadership into your chestplates where your spark chamber is then when you face Unicron open it and light our darkest hour." Starscream told his daughter.

Then she left the realm of the Primes after saying goodbye to Optimus and Starscream and went to go face Unicron.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. And that it wasn't too slow. It was a nightmare to come up with. Only two chapters left and one of them is an epilogue. I'll try to have them up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	9. Stargazer Prime

Chapter 9 Stargazer Prime.

Meanwhile the others were still fighting Terrorcons. When Unicron showed up and was trying to take over Megatron again and he was struggling to resist it.

"Megatron you have to fight it!" Bumblebee shouted to him. Only to be backhanded by him off the side of a cliff.

"No!" Megatron yelled see what he had just done but he was still struggling against Unicron's control.

Fortunately Bumblebee managed to grab onto a ledge but was having to fight off Terrorcons as he struggled to hold on.

Everyone saw that he was in danger but they all had their hands full fighting Terrorcons and Unicron who was still trying to control Megatron.

Lazerbeak got there and started blasting the Terrorcons away from Bumblebee but couldn't pull him up.

When to everyone's horror the ledge broke and Bumblebee was falling. When suddenly a hook shot down and he was able to grab it.

He looked and saw that it was attached to Remedy's helicopter mode and she quickly flew him to safety and transformed then smiled at him and they hugged.

After losing her sire when Ratchet fell to his death she wasn't about to lose Bumblebee who had become like a sire to her the same way.

"Ratchet would be proud of you." Bumblebee told her with a smile. That she returned before they both rejoined the fight.

Unicron was still trying to control Megatron who was doing his best to fight it. When Unicron made himself a body out of some ruble and was advancing to where Megatron was still struggling with his hold over him.

Throttle ran over and started fighting him. He could see where Powerhouse, Haze, Hornet, Yellow Jacket and Breakout were all busy fighting Terrorcons and Bumblebee and Remedy had joined them but they wouldn't get there in time to help Megatron. And Throttle wasn't about to abandon the old warlord.

"Go get to safety." Megatron told him not thinking Throttle could handle this. "Run!"

Throttle remembered his carrier telling him the same thing when he froze which resulted in her death. "Not this time." He thought.

Then he ran and transformed into his motorcycle form and made a U-turn and ran right over where Unicron's face was and used one of his grenades to blow up the body the chaos bringer had made forcing him to make another one. Because the only thing that could destroy him was the Matrix of Leadership.

Megatron smiled that was definitely Arcee and Wheeljack's son. Then he started helping him fight since Unicron seemed to have given up on trying to control him.

Throttle was quickly tossed aside where he was forced to fight some more versions of Unicron that had just formed and Lazerbeak showed up and started helping him. While Megatron was fighting the biggest one.

But everytime they destroyed one more showed up and the Terrorcons kept coming as well. At this rate they were going to be overwhelmed by them.

Throttle was still fighting some of the Unicrons when he saw the big one that Megatron was fighting grabbed him then squeeze and throw him into a mountain where he had to fight two more of him because Unicron kept making more of himself to fight them.

Throttle saw Megatron fighting them and one of them stab the former leader of the Decepticons from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Stellar opened her optics and saw the Matrix of Leadership was still glowing in her servos. So she did what Optimus Prime and Starscream told her to and put it in her chest.

Then she was surrounded by light. And heard both Optimus and Starscream's voices saying. "Arise Stargazer Prime."

Then her body change and got a little bigger and her color scheme gain a bit more white with her pink. (So her colors actually resemble a Stargazer lilly.)

Then she flew off to help her friends and save Cybertron.

* * *

The others were still locked in combat when they saw a strange jet fly over.

"Who's that?" Asked Hornet. And everyone looked.

"Stellar!" Breakout exclaimed happily still recognizing his sister even though her form had changed.

They all looked and Bumblebee smiled seeing that she was the new prime.

Stellar flew over to where Unicron was and she opened the Matrix of Leadership and used it on him destroying him. And making all his doubles and the Terrorcons crumble to dust.

Then they all cheered seeing that they had won and Cybertron and the rest of the universe had been saved and Unicron had been defeated.

Then Stargazer Prime landing and they all greeted her glad she was OK and happy that she was the new prime and that they had won.

"Sire said to tell you that he and Carrier love you." She told Breakout. Which made him happy.

"So Stargazer Prime huh?" Yellow Jacket told her. "Cool."

Then Lazerbeak flew over acted sad and panicked. So they followed him and found Megatron laying on the ground having been mortally wounded in his fight with Unicron.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Remedy said sadly see the old warlord's wounds were fatal.

"I'm sorry for everything I did during the war especially for my treatment of Starscream." He said looking at Stellar who was now Stargazer Prime.

"It's OK he forgave you along time ago." She told him.

"You've done him proud." Megatron told her then his optics stopped glowing as he went offline with a smile on his faceplates. The old gladiator could finally rest in peace.

Then they took his body back to the Autobot base they would lay him to rest the next day.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope this chapter turned out OK. Next is the Epilogue. And I'll try to get it up soon. In the meantime feel free to send feedback.**


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 Epilogue.

The next day they buried Megatron where the gladiator pits used to be in Kaon. Knowing that was where he had wanted to be laid to rest at.

Then a few days later ships started arriving on Cybertron it was all the bots and cons who had fled the planet when the Terrorcons showed up. Coming back to help rebuild.

Bumblebee's Team who had stayed on Earth to watch over it were with them. Who he introduced to the children of Team Prime and Stargazer Prime.

And they all made friends right away and Bumblebee was surprised to see that Sideswipe and Strongarm had become bond mates and had a new sparkling who Bumblebee was happy to meet. Who they had named Strongside. She looked like her Carrier except where Strongarm had blue she had red.

And both Strongarm and Sideswipe were glad Cybertron was now a safe place for their daughter to grow up.

And Drift and his minicon let Lazerbeak stay with them. While Grimlock and Powerhouse became fast friends.

Jazz and Fixit were talking with Haze, Yellow Jacket, Hornet and Remedy. And telling them stories about things their parents did during the war.

Stargazer Prime was watching the sunset when Throttle came and joined her.

"Wow you guys are holding hands doses this mean your going steady?" Asked Breakout with a smirk that looked just like his sire's.

"No!" They both answered at once. If they were human they would have been blushing.

"We were just watching the sunset wanna join us?" Asked Stargazer Prime. Breakout was still getting used to calling her that.

"Sure." He said as he set down beside them.

They were all happy that Cybertron was at peace now. Just then they saw somethings flying in the direction of Iacon.

And went to see what it was because they were too far away to tell.

* * *

Upon getting there they saw several jets transform. And one of them was talking to Bumblebee.

"This is Stargazer Prime." Bumblebee told them once she got there. "She's Stellar Starscream's daughter."

"Stargazer this is Dirge, Thrust and Sunstorm they served under Starscream and Megatron during the war." Bumblebee explained.

"We all just returned to Cybertron since Starscream was our leader it's only right that you be granted that position." Said Thrust.

Stargazer Prime was surprised she finally found more of her kind. She wasn't the last seeker after all. Not only were there other seekers but they wanted her to lead them.

And they explained that they were actually just scouting while the rest of the seekers had stayed behind in their ship.

"You guys are all welcome in Iacon." Stargazer told them once she leaned that they had just returned to Cybertron and had nowhere to go.

And they all agreed to stay and help rebuild. And everyone was happy to welcome not only the seekers but also some Vehicons who showed up.

Everyone was happy and getting along. After eons of war Cybertron was finally at peace. And Stargazer Prime and her friends were all happy.

**The End.**

**Well that's it for this story. Hope it turned out OK and that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
